


只是两个段子

by AOBlaz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBlaz/pseuds/AOBlaz
Summary: 不能停止对俄罗斯小狼狗的妄想





	1. Chapter 1

这是他们的小计划:在和克罗地亚的四分之一决赛打响之前，艾利克斯和阿尔杰姆私自认定他们应该稍微放松几个小时，于是他们准备了T恤、墨镜和鸭舌帽，在球队启程前往下一个比赛地点之前偷偷从酒店溜到了莫斯科的大街上。他们得把自己包得严实一点——毕竟现在他们也算是俄罗斯的英雄，不做事低调一些的话可能没办法安全返回驻地。  
“不能吃甜食，不能喝碳酸饮料，不能喝酒，”艾利克斯有点没精打采，他坐在酒店附近公园里的长椅上，伸手接过阿尔杰姆递过来的一瓶苏打水，“真的只有这个吗？我还以为你会是第一个站出来反对教练高压统治的英雄呢阿尔杰姆。”  
“要成为一个好运动员，你得有自制力，”高大的男人一脸严肃地说，艾利克斯看不见他的眼睛，不知道他的话里到底有多少调笑的意味在，他转过长椅的另一侧坐到艾利克斯身边，拧开苏打水的盖子灌了几口，然后发出满意的喟叹，“真他妈热，所以我们为什么不在酒店里吹空调再玩两局FIFA？”  
艾利克斯在阿尔杰姆喝水的时候一直在盯着他看，有些细密的汗珠从鸭舌帽的下缘聚成一滴落下来，沿着滚动的喉结滑进T恤的领口里，“我需要点新鲜空气。”他含糊地回答着，年长的男人瞥了他一眼，伸过手把冰凉的苏打水瓶子贴在他脸上。“你肯定累坏了。”他说这话的时候口气温和了不少，艾利克斯无端地想起了曾经在他家后院里缓缓踱步的棕熊，他们都有亮晶晶的温和无害的眼睛，和随时都能置人于死地的巨大爪子。  
“我放松过了，理疗师帮了我很多，不会影响到我下一场比赛。”年轻的男孩把自己完全摊在长椅的靠背上，时间几近黄昏，穿透树叶撒下来的阳光就更弱了几分，懒洋洋地让他直眯眼睛。阿尔杰姆没接他的话而是和他一起靠在椅子上，手臂随意地搭上了艾利克斯身后的靠背。  
困扰男孩的不是身体，艾利克斯自己比谁都清楚。  
“训练的时候你给我传的球真不错。”他说出干巴巴的夸奖，连自己都觉得有些尴尬，阿尔杰姆又看了看他，“你想说什么，小子？”他在笑，艾利克斯不知道该说什么，他的手放在大腿上握紧又松开，牙齿下意识地咬着嘴唇内侧来减少自己的焦虑。  
“如果我们……”赢了克罗地亚？赢了英格兰或者瑞典？甚至赢得了那个金光灿灿的奖杯？那时候或许我们可以去喝一杯酒，在酒吧？或者某间安静的会煮很棒的红菜汤的餐厅？或者他自己的公寓里？  
他最后没说出来，而是把空瓶子扔向了男人，对方接下瓶子的动作就和在禁区里接他的传球一样熟练。“别那么紧张，”他的手按上男孩的肩，“什么事情都可能发生的。”  
我们夺得大力神杯。  
或者你和我上床。  
男孩忍着没把这句话说出口，“是的，是，”他有些敷衍地回答，“……我会好好表现的。”  
还不是时候，他想着。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更多的妄想  
> 和急刹车

“你……这个……”  
22岁的年轻男孩被他压在身下，口齿不清地咒骂着。他的脸陷进枕头里，细长的手指紧紧揪着床单，支着身体的膝盖在打颤。阿尔杰姆深吸了一口气，手掌按上艾利克斯的腿根，他白得要命，稍微用些力气就能掐出一圈红色的指痕来。  
伏特加让一切都变得容易了起来——俄罗斯人解决一切事情的办法，拿出伏特加，拧开盖子，往嗓子里灌几口。阿尔杰姆早就深谙此道，而艾利克斯看起来还不怎么熟悉这一点。男孩撑起身子回头看着高大的男人，一样白皙的脸颊上是两团红晕，一直蔓延到他耳朵根。  
“你到底操还是不操。”他甚至没用问句，但阿尔杰姆注意到他还咬着自己的嘴唇，就像他焦虑的时候会做的那样，并且他还畏惧着什么一般微微发抖，全身上下只剩那对橄榄色的眼睛还在坚持着不愿意认输。  
“耐心点，小子。”年长者的手掌开始往上滑，抚摸过腰侧的时候艾利克斯抖得更厉害了，他看起来喜欢被碰触那个地方，于是阿尔杰姆干脆地俯下身子吻他的腰，然后再用上牙齿。那让艾利克斯开始用力喘息，活像是他刚刚在球场上跑了一万米，“操，阿尔杰姆，操，”他说，抬起手搂住男人的脖子和下巴，用力把他拽到面前来给了他一个吻。  
粗糙的嘴唇，烟草和伏特加的味道，艾利克斯看起来还是那种抽烟会呛到自己的年纪，阿尔杰姆还在咬他，舌头和嘴唇然后是脖子。他硬了，阴茎卡在男孩两片臀肉中间，顶着那个还没来得及开拓的穴口，他感受着艾利克斯的舌尖在亲吻的时候拼命想要占据优势地位——可他甚至还不会在接吻的时候好好换气，只把自己的脸憋得比又喝了半瓶伏特加还红，“别着急，”阿尔杰姆说，他开始咬艾利克斯的耳朵了，年长的人执意在男孩身上到处留下痕迹，“你最擅长的不是组织进攻吗，小子，慢点……否则我会弄疼你。”  
“我讨厌忍耐。”男孩咕哝着回答，就像是他在接受采访时说的那样，最难熬的就是忍耐那一部分。他努力维持着镇定让自己不会彻底屈服于酒精和欲望，但在阿尔杰姆的嘴唇离开之后他的嘴空虚地张开，想要些什么填进来，而其他的地方也是一样。  
“阿尔杰姆，”男孩低声叫着，“现在操我或者滚回你的房间。”他说，然后在男人有些粗鲁地把手指捅进来的时候自己呛住了。阿尔杰姆用两根手指毫不留情地开拓他，没有任何试探就直接按上了他的敏感点，蹂躏那处腺体直到男孩硬得发疼的阴茎可怜兮兮地吐出些透明的液体来。  
“小子，”男人吻上他的肩胛，“我告诉过你今晚上的时间够多了。”


End file.
